


Dance

by Acaranna



Series: Scott and Stiles - For Cal [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, date, highschool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 18:24:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1276360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acaranna/pseuds/Acaranna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dance in Highschool should be fun. If you go there with the right person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [calrissian18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/calrissian18/gifts).



> And here's the fourth drabble. God, my Muse is working overdrive.^^ Let's see if she can keep it up.
> 
> Also, many thanks to Emeraldawn again. That girl is a saint for taking care of my mistakes. ;-)

The party was in full swing already, when Stiles finally managed to make his way through the masses, towards the tables. He sighed planting himself in the wallflower garden, next to a pair yellow daisies from his chem class. Stiles slouched forward, elbows on his knees, hands wrapped around a cheap red solo cup. Lydia, the great and powerful, must have seen it on his face the moment he passed the punch bowl, pressing a cup into his, quick and unseen. It was moments like this when she wasn't the Ice-Queen, beautiful but cold. But the woman who sat with him when he realised he was in love with his best friend

She had been with him when he panicked, raged, cried and eventually accepted that it was love. She had also been the one who had helped him plan their first date.

That was four months ago.

Lydia was the one who had dressed him for the party, as well, which resulted in a simple red shirt and black jeans for him. The shirt was a bit tighter than he liked them, but Stiles figured he could endure it. He had seen the way Scott's eyes had lit up when they met in front of the gym. But his friend had Allison for his date, since they had agreed to keep their slowly growing relationship a secret.

He had never regretted it more than in that moment. It should have been him who was dancing with Scott. Not Allison. Damn, their agreement.

It didn't mean he had to like it.

No it damn hurt watching Scott twirl Allison on the floor, his 'happy puppy' smile gracing his face. Because Scott never smiled from the lips, it was his whole face that lit up like stage lights. And it wasn't Stiles that put it there. No it was Allison.

Allison that got to see smiles that should have been his. Allison that got to watch Scott stumble through the dance like a social awkward kitten. Allison that got to reach over a straighten his tie, because Scott couldn't wear one for ten minutes without fiddling with his collar.

Stiles counted, she's fixed that tie four times so far.

Stiles knew that he should be secure in the knowledge that he had Scott. He should simply get up, dance, and enjoy the evening. But the truth was – he couldn't. Or at least, not completely. He was only human after all and the human race was a selfish one – in most cases anyway.

Taking a sip of the drink in his hands, he sighed and shook his head. He would have loved to hate Allison for taking the man he loved to a dance that should have been for the two of them. And he was pretty sure he could, if he'd let him. But, unfortunately he couldn't. Allison was nice, if maybe a bit quiet

A pair of slender, pale hands, slammed themselves onto the table, effectively surprising Stiles. He reared back, knocking his cup over – fortunately it was already empty. When had he finished it?

“Are you finished moping?” Lydia raised and eyebrow. Stiles knew that expression too well. It meant that Lydia had made a decision and that he better go along with it if he wanted to have a peaceful life.

“I'm not moping, I'm people-watching,” Stiles grumbled, and tried not ignore the fact that he might have been moping.

“You're moping, and I'm not having any of it.” Apparently, time was up. Grabbing Stiles wrist with a surprisingly strong grip, Lydia yanked him right out of his seat.. Stiles flailed a bit, knocking his chair over, almost taking the table-cloth with him. But Lydia ignored his indignant yelp, making her way to the dance floor, Stiles in tow. The sea parted for Lydia Martin, as she headed for the object of Stiles 'people-watching’. Scott and Allison.

Stiles knew that he could have easily broken her grip, but seeing the shy grin on Scott's face, took his breath away.

“Right,” Lydia said. Scott's gaze never left Stiles' face, and Stiles could feel his heart-beat rise, knowing fully well that his were-wolfy best friend could hear it. Blood rushed through his veins, drowning out the music, allowing him to get lost in the closeness of Scott.

“Have fun, boys.”

The shove came out of nowhere, but Stiles knew without a doubt that it had been Lydia.

Scott's arms wrapped themselves around his body, pulling him close, even with Stiles struggling to get free. Okay, maybe it was more for show. They had agreed.

“Relax,”Scott started to sway slowly to the music, “I told Lydia to bring you over. You didn't notice me waving at you.” Stiles could almost fill Scott's grin brush across his ear, as he leaned in to be heard over the music “I'm sorry for insisting on going here separately. I was an ass, and didn't know it would hurt you this much.”

Stiles was speechless. Yes, this rare phenomenon happened almost every time his boyfriend either said something wickedly clever, or did something extremely sweet. Right now, though, he wasn't sure which of the two occasions was happening.

But for once, Stiles decided to shut his brain up, and simply enjoy the moment.

He grinned, admittedly a bit stupidly, and wrapped his arms around Scott's shoulders. Now this dance felt right.

And when Scott took it a step further, kissing him right in the middle of the dance? Well, that just made the night even better.

 


End file.
